


role play

by fragrance



Series: 우딴 ficlets [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, btw role play is woosan song it ended with them, dont like dont read, i only did this for my nation, just sayin, sexy time woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrance/pseuds/fragrance
Summary: dongmin might love sanha a lot.





	role play

_role play_

_dongmin x sanha._

_694 words._

 

* * *

 

 

holding sanha in his arms felt like holding the whole universe and dongmin wouldn't ever trade it for anything else.

 

sanha was wonderful. from the way a few lilac strands of his hair fell delicately on his eyelid, to the sound of his breath that tickled the skin of his chest. from the way he would flutter his eyes sometimes to make sure if dongmin had left him first to dream land, to the way he'd purse his dainty lips whenever he got caught and hid himself more into the crook of his neck.

 

sanha was just perfect.

 

dongmin tightened his embrace as he pressed his lips to his crown. a long and soft, loving kiss.

 

as he was pulling back slightly, the fragrant mixture of clean cotton and sugared milk greeted his nose. such an addicting scent, he couldn't get enough.

 

dongmin rests his thin fingers on his fragile back, and starts tracing little alphabets.

 

 _'love'_ , he scribbled.

 

 _'love you'_ , he finished.

 

"hyung,"

 

"i love you."

 

"all of sudden?"

 

"i've always been in love, "

 

sanha chuckled.

 

before dongmin could even finish, he was shut by a quick kiss. a tender, loving kiss that didn't even last for more than two seconds, but enough to blast a thousand of fireworks in dongmin's heart, stopping his time.

 

"it's late. go to sleep."

 

dongmin wasn't sure about this, but would it make him a bad lover to think how his sweetheart's soft, sleepy smile made him want to keep him awake for a bit longer?

 

even making his tight grip around the younger's slender body even stronger.

 

even increasing his heart rate as his breathing grew warmer.

 

even losing control of his own hands as they made their way under sanha's oversized white shirt, dragging his fingers over the guitarist's barely there, toned abs.

 

sanha softly purred at the touch, opening his eyes as they immediately meeting dongmin's, staring at those red blush creeping up upon his two cheeks; dongmin was sure he was going to lose it.

 

he was about to see more of this ravishing view.

 

"sanha."

 

"hyung.."

 

his voice. how would it sound moaning his name?

 

his name and his name only.

 

dongmin’s hands moved a bit up slowly, finding a couple of soft buds on his chest and started massaging them with his thumbs and index fingers. he gulped, swallowing an invisible lump in his throat. sanha's entrancing moans and lovely reactions were sending him out of this world. and the heavenly feeling on his fingertips eventually invited his starving tongue to feel them as well.

 

"can hyung have a taste?"

 

when the doe-eyed pianist gazed into his clouded brown orbs with those pleading eyes, who was sanha to refuse?

 

he gave a shy nod, which resulted in the soft curve blooming on dongmin's lips. the lips that would soon arrive on one of his beige nipples after he pushed his shirt up more, and dongmin grazed his harsh tongue over it, making the younger's breath hitch. using his front teeth to tug on the soft, perky little nipple, and then dabbing his plump lips over to ease the slight pain if there was any. just in case, because dongmin wouldn't know, he never want to hurt sanha. sanha was the celestial angel he worshiped, he only wanted to treat him with the gentlest of touch. it's just what he deserved. dongmin continued to dwell in the nectarous taste, but that didn't last too long as he got distracted by sanha's breathy whines and whimpers.

 

"sanha?"

 

the younger mewled sweetly. his twinkling eyes were looking down to connect with the older's. anyone could tell that he was feeling really, really good.

 

"dongmin-hyung.."

 

"you're so beautiful."

 

the older wrapped his arms around sanha's waist.  with a force this time, like no one would be able to ever separate them. sticking his damp lips on sanha's neck line as he overtook him, keeping him caged under his body. dongmin was too busy relishing in each pretty sound his baby was making to care about anything else. at this moment, they both realized that there was no way back.

 

this night was destined to last so long.

**Author's Note:**

> literally three people voted on my 'should i write a steamy woosan?' poll so i dedicated this fic for those three intellectuals. be friends with me and send me cute woosan prompts: @fragrancings ♡


End file.
